


长得俊｜无效协议

by MillerPlanet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerPlanet/pseuds/MillerPlanet
Summary: 林彦俊×尤长靖现背，破镜重圆





	1. Chapter 1

林彦俊左手轻轻捏着机票，右手提着低调却精致的黑色挎包，走在首都机场熟悉的候机大厅里，步调平稳。

早已不是刚出道时穿着简单黑色卫衣和红色运动裤的少年了。那时他还不习惯周围粉丝包裹着他的窒息感，被粉丝拍到躲在行李推车下抱膝坐着，弱小又无助的样子。

现在的他，习惯了嘴前半永久挂的口罩，有专门的品牌赞助商争着为他搭配机场服饰，粉丝的浪潮随着他年龄的推移一点也没减少，但他已熟悉那种被层层挤缩的压迫感，跟着帮他拨开人群的保镖缓缓走着，开拓人潮像是艰难跋涉的南极破冰船。他戴着耳机，试图减少粉丝撕心裂肺的噪音。

直到走进了vip通道，这种挤压不适才大大缓解。人们被不甘地拦在外面，只有少数站姐或是工作人员在四周冲他不停拍照，大都守秩序的没有靠近。林彦俊不着痕迹的叹了口气，靠着旁边的柱子站着，等助理把行李拿过来。他掏出手机，想确认有没有错过群里的重要信息。

这次去上海，他是为了参加王子异的三十岁生日Party。

距离Nine Percent解散已经过了快七年了。这几年里，他们从未在任何一个地方合体过。这也不难猜到，毕竟在一个团队的时候，他们已是聚少离多。  
但他们并未被遗忘，相反，如果哪个颁奖典礼或是跨年晚会能有几个成员聚齐，在微博绝对是名列前茅的热搜。

三十而立，王子异这次的生日，搞得很隆重。他不仅要开粉丝见面会，还想和许久未见的兄弟们聚一聚。于是他认真地挨个邀请，聪明地利用舆论向经纪公司施压，竟还真被他给聚齐了。

能见到兄弟们，大家自然都是极度兴奋的。那段瑰丽的时光又重新在记忆里发光发热。一度积满灰尘的小群早就活跃得一不留心就会在锁屏处刷屏。范丞丞凌晨三点还在群里发表情包，说自己激动得睡不着。没想到他一出声，陈立农、蔡徐坤他们都一股脑冒泡说自己也没睡。林彦俊早上醒来看手机，被那惊人的聊天数吓到，果断开启了群消息免打扰。

他也是开心的，真的。  
但紧张也是真的。

四周好像变得吵闹了点。林彦俊摁灭手机屏幕，塞回兜里。他抬起头想看看为何四周陡然变大的欢呼声高到可以透过耳机传进耳朵里，却一秒钟就捕捉到那道许久未见的身影。

拳头猛地握紧，却又堪堪垂下。  
真可笑，明明做好了那么多心防，可为何一见到他，就算只是被人群包裹虚晃的剪影，心脏都会骤然缩紧，像被刺穿似的狠狠地疼痛呢？

很明显，尤长靖也看见了他，缓缓朝他走来。林彦俊后悔戴的隐形眼镜度数不够，无法以超清的清晰度将他每一个细微的动作印入脑海。

尤长靖还和以前一样，棕色的软发，白皙的皮肤，漂亮的眼睛，卷长的睫毛。他穿着清爽的白色长袖，背着双肩包，像个出游的小朋友。林彦俊想起当年自己和他在夏天机场都不太爱穿短袖，自己是嫌太瘦不好看，他是担心他手臂上的绒毛。  
可是它们很好啊，摸得很舒服诶。林彦俊当时是这么对他说的。他那时从背后抱着他，细细抚摸他白嫩的肌肤，和上面细碎的绒毛，低头从后颈向前亲吻他，他被逗得痒的直笑，也不愿从他怀里起身躲开。

可是他最后还是离开了。

尤长靖在离他还有四五米远的地方停下，静静地注视着他。他的眸子黑漆漆的，平静下不知翻滚着什么。他们俩都戴着白色的口罩，谁也看不到谁的表情，只有眼神在空气中碰撞。很奇怪，本应该激起剧烈的火花，却像流水般触碰交融。

一眼万年。

粉丝渐渐围过来，都在那发出阵阵尖叫。这么多年，曾经那些饭圈事儿随着粉丝年龄增长而淡去，大多数人因为他们的重逢而发出惊叹的呐喊。  
并且，看热闹的人们也想知道，他们俩从刚出道时如胶似漆的兄弟，到后来形同陌路的不熟，是不是真如八卦那样说的矛盾与不和。

他们保持这样对峙的局面很久，久到围观的人们都开始议论纷纷。林彦俊听到了各种“他们不会要打架吧”，“不打招呼是怎么回事？”，“他们这什么意思？”等等的疑问声，最后有一句“看来是真的不和”打乱了他所有的想法和理智。

他闭了闭眼，睁开眼的那瞬间，他张开双臂，像以前那样，等着那个永远充满活力的人儿跳入他的怀抱。

他是有点怕的。伸开手后就后悔了，尤长靖要是不想和他拥抱怎么办？他这样擅作主张的亲近，他却不见得接受。先不说这样越界的举动严重违反了他们之间的协议，尤长靖或许早已放下这段感情，甚至也有可能讨厌他了。林彦俊悲观极了，根本不如表面的淡定冷静，无措和尴尬从他脚尖向上漫起，快要将整个人淹没。

可是尤长靖没有给他难堪的机会。

他朝他奔过来，扑入他的怀抱。像多年未见的老友，又像思念成积的恋人。

他明明戴着口罩看不见表情，林彦俊却知道，他在笑，一定笑得弯起了嘴角，像月牙般明亮，却又混杂着酸涩和压抑。  
尤长靖稳稳地落入他的怀里。林彦俊也只穿着薄薄的一件衬衣，他们肌肤隔着两层布料紧贴着，不一样的热度开始亲密传导。尤长靖独特熟悉的味道溢满了林彦俊的鼻腔，他无节制地猛烈吸入，抛却了周围所有人，全世界仿佛只有他们两个一样。本来只是浅尝辄止的拥抱，他却忍不住地使劲禁锢他在怀里，想把他融入自己的身体。

想念撕碎了所有理智和距离。

头顶明亮的灯光把他的思绪拉回刚出道时去LA的首尔转机。尤长靖那时也是少年的打扮，水洗的牛仔裤露出精致的脚踝，林彦俊还是第一次见。他还记得他见到他时小鹿般惊喜的表情，也记得自己把他摁入洗手间难舍难分的亲吻。那时他们多么快乐啊，他们握紧彼此的手，仿佛会走到地老天荒。

剧烈急促的闪光灯和咔嚓声将他拉回现实。他们的拥抱让粉丝沸腾起来，即使这是vip通道，也围过来不少看热闹的工作人员。林彦俊松开他，和他对视。

“好久不见，林彦俊。”他的嗓音一如当年般动听。

他感觉自己的心脏没来由地抽搐了一下。

尤长靖和林彦俊是一班飞机去的上海，参加王子异的生日party。

他们在机场的拥抱毫无疑问上了热搜。很多久违的cp站姐重新回归，奉献绝美的各个角度的拥抱高清大图。沉寂已久的cp粉也活跃起来，说这是第二次的“世纪拥抱”。曾经的“长得俊cp”超话里全是哭泣的表情和“啊啊啊”的尖叫。很多唯粉站姐也发了图，不少营销号也都在歌颂他们比金坚的兄弟情，声称他们闹矛盾的流言在这个拥抱中不攻自破。

当然也有不少粉丝的撕逼掐架，互相说对方是在蹭热度云云。但这和所有人的惊讶感叹比起来，都不算什么。

“Justin，你故意的吧。”王子异坐在自家别墅的沙发上，翻着微博，无奈地对正在地上打游戏的黄明昊说。  
这次他们的机票，都是黄明昊帮忙订的。

“谁让他们都从北京飞，我不过是好心嘛。”黄明昊笑嘻嘻的，觉得自己做了好事，“他们俩这几年有多难受，你又不是不知道。”

“你这臭小子，当年他们那份协议，还不是你起草的。”朱正廷端着杯果汁走进客厅，狠狠揉了揉Justin的脑袋，带着些嗔怪，“要不是那个，他们怎么会分开？”

黄明昊被他怼得哑口无言，挠了挠头，不知道该说些什么。

“那个也不怪Justin啦，”陈立农刚放好行李，倚在二楼的栏杆上俯身向下说，“如果他们真想在一起，一份没有法律效力的几行字怎么会拦住他们呢。”

陈立农的话很有道理，他们几人都赞同地点头。但黄明昊还是觉得有些愧疚：“唉，不过我也算是他们分手的帮凶了，所以这不是想要补偿嘛。”他点开他们机场拥抱的图片，向伙伴们挨个展示，“你们看，我觉得他们还是喜欢对方的。”

“嗯，等他们到了，我们该怎么帮忙，大家心里有数啊。”朱正廷眨着眼睛说。所有人比着“OK”的手势，把眼色藏进了肚子里。

林彦俊和尤长靖是倒数第二个到的，最后一名是忙上天也执意抽出时间赶过来的小队。

他们首先给在场的兄弟们热情紧密的拥抱。别墅里洋溢着男生们朝气蓬勃的欢呼声和起哄声，即使他们都已是奔三的成年人了。一个个抱下来，仿佛回到了出道那夜一样，每人都有些热泪盈眶。  
他们是兄弟，不仅是可以分享愉悦开心的关系，还是遇到困难可以诉说的挚友伙伴。他们都有着相同的经历，相同的梦想，没有谁的安慰比和你拥有同样困境的人更奏效。那个记忆犹新的比赛带给他们的，不仅是拼搏努力，更多的还有扶持陪伴。

他们先后把生日礼物拿给王子异。作为团里两个最先步入三十的哥哥，语重心长地向王子异讲述即将面临的责任和辛苦，同时也一并教育了几个弟弟们。很奇怪，只要他们几个聚一起，时间潮水仿佛退去，恍然间又回到了北京那个大别墅里，猫猫狗狗在客厅打闹，他们几个聚成一团聊得不亦乐乎。

尤长靖趁着聚在一起的空隙里，好好地打量起林彦俊。

刚刚在机场的那个拥抱仿佛耗尽了他所有的勇气。刚才在路上，他们一句话也没说，完美遵守着那份协议的约定。

可自己还是爱着他的，他想。他本以为这几年时间的沉淀，会让自己完全抽身感情世界，最好回归正常的朋友相处。他参加综艺或晚会，碰到和林彦俊合作过的前辈都会以他作为聊天熟络的谈资。尤长靖最期待这样的场景，却也最害怕。他期盼能从别人口中得知他的近况，也害怕自己随时都可能喷薄而出的感情。

今天他那么紧的抱他，一瞬间让尤长靖以为，分开的那几年都是假的，那只是一场梦，深夜辗转反侧是梦，想他茶饭不思也是梦。可是，入骨的疼痛提醒他，这些都是真实的。

林彦俊这些年变得成熟了。他深邃的眉眼中染上了坚韧，鼻梁更加高挺，丰满的唇噙着些稳重。尤长靖知道他前段时间一直在工作室录制专辑，所以身体露着些疲态，但精神却奕奕。

他们的确像那份协议希冀的那样，越来越好了。可是，很多现实问题还没解决，他们该怎么才能达到签订协议书的初衷呢？

“林彦俊，我们谈谈吧。”

尤长靖记得签订协议的时候是个黄昏。傍晚金黄的余晖从窗户泻下，却有些末日凄凉的意味。林彦俊正靠在别墅的床头听着音乐，听到他严肃的声音，嗯了一声，摘下耳机转过身，和他面对面坐着。

“林彦俊，你觉得累吗？”  
“当初我们在一起，是觉得幸福快乐。现在呢？”尤长靖揪紧衣角，努力抑制哽咽，“不觉得更多的是压力吗。”

有来自粉丝的压力，每一次舞台上的亲密接触都会伴随着无尽的争吵。有来自前途的压力，他们如果被拍到，将会是对事业毁灭性的打击。更多的是来自社会的压力，他们的关系，根本不能被大众所知，只能在黑暗中默默生长。

“我们不如分开一阵吧，等到以后过了上升期，如果还互相喜欢，再重新开始，好不好？”

现在再回想当初自己强忍泪水的话语，心底还是泛起酸涩。尤长靖垂着头，根本不敢看林彦俊的脸。他了解他的性子，他有预感，他会很生气，会发怒，也不会立马同意。

可是他没有。  
“好。”短暂的沉默后，他听见他哑着嗓子同意了。尤长靖惊讶地抬头，发现他很平静，淡然得可怕。他只是说怕一下子习惯不过来，不如签个合约吧。于是两人找了正在客厅里的Justin，让他帮忙写了那份协议。

听起来像过家家似的，挺幼稚。但谁也没想到，这份协议除了今天的那个拥抱，竟然真的被他们完好地遵守了下来，从无越界。

1.在任何场合不得有肢体接触和眼神交流。

2.不能有任何私人见面和聊天。

3.事业稳定后，协议效力解除。

当初写协议的那张纸，早已不知道被揉到哪去了。但是纸上简简单单的内容却被他们牢牢钉在脑海里。尤长靖思绪里翻滚着各种杂乱无章的记忆，有林彦俊的，没有林彦俊的。他深陷回忆中，连自己发呆许久都不自知。

“嘿，长靖，在问你呢。”一只手在他眼前晃了晃。尤长靖回过神，王子异正低头询问他住哪间房。“现在还剩地下室的一间单人房，二楼与小鬼一起的双人间，还有三楼一个单人卧室。你要住哪里？”

现在没有选择房间的只有还没到的蔡徐坤和他与林彦俊三人了。林彦俊插着兜在旁边站着，很明显在等他做决定。

“我住地下室好了，”他想了想，抬眼笑道，“比较踏实。”

最终林彦俊选择和小鬼一起住，理由是把最好的房间留给队长。王琳凯先是开玩笑，不满地怼尤长靖说他嫌弃自己，接着又搂过林彦俊的肩说晚上带他嗨。  
尤长靖笑着摇摇头，没说话。林彦俊朝他瞥了一眼，又立刻别过头和弟弟们聊天去了。

他们早就在群里约定，今天一定要让王子异成为最幸福的寿星。所以等蔡徐坤一到，他们八个人分工明确，一批人把王子异像神仙一样供着，一批人忙活着煮火锅、做蛋糕。

九个人围坐在餐桌前，兴致勃勃地聊着天，吃着火锅。诺大的房间里开的冷气也阻止不了火热的气氛。屋里内嵌的音响正放着欢快的歌，他们不自主地跟着节拍扭动身躯，互相打趣，吵闹个不停。

这间郊区的别墅像是世外桃源，隔绝了外界一切的纷纷扰扰，没有各种各样的勾心斗角，只剩下九个男孩，拥有着最纯净的快乐，欢声笑语溢满整片天地。

给王子异点完蜡烛，唱完生日歌，又许完愿，他们撕心裂肺地为他欢呼鼓掌，动静大得要把房子震垮，搞得本来悲喜不外露的子异都差点感动得抹眼泪。几个男孩子玩心大，不知是谁率先把奶油抹到王子异脸上，从而引发了声势浩大的战争，所有人追逐打闹，好不闹腾。

最终以满地都是奶油的结局告终。大概触发了玩性的神经，本来都因行程奔波劳累不堪的男孩们又无缝衔接，跑到客厅去唱K。队内几个稍上年纪或是性子沉稳的哥哥选择靠坐在沙发上喝着酒，聊着天。

林彦俊和尤长靖就是其中的两人。他们算是都放松了下来，和弟弟们在一起玩，减轻了不少压力是真的。他们都是善解人意的人，从不会因为彼此僵硬的关系惹得大家不愉快。两人识相地各坐在沙发的一角，中间隔了王子异和蔡徐坤。

尽管有人隔在他们中间，但安静的空间却让尤长靖无所适从。刚才和其他人打闹，暂时忘却了些烦恼，现在一停下来，有关林彦俊的一切又涌上心来。更何况，他就坐在不远处，尤长靖甚至能感受到他挪动身体使沙发的凹陷深浅变化。

他不着痕迹地叹口气，站起身，说去洗澡。

地下一层没有浴室，王子异说可以去二楼洗。尤长靖便抱着睡衣去了二楼。路过林彦俊和小鬼的那间房时，他轻轻顿了下，又快速走过。

温热的水流从花洒中落下，淋遍全身。尤长靖终于体会到林彦俊那套所谓的洗澡理论是多么正确。在舒适的热水中，他不停地思考，如乱麻般的思路也逐渐理清，头脑变得清醒起来。

大概只剩三件事比较重要，他想。

一，他还爱着林彦俊。  
二，林彦俊还爱他吗。  
三，现在事业算稳定吗。

对于那份合约，尤长靖最懊悔的就是没有明确什么是“事业稳定”。理智地想，他们不断前进，朝着梦想巅峰努力，根本没有能稳定的时候。

但这似乎都不是重点。尤长靖想。  
只要林彦俊也像他这样爱着他，这些都不重要了。

可这到底是他的一厢情愿，他根本不清楚林彦俊的态度。  
只好开口去问他了。  
沉重地呼吸一下，肺部沁入湿热的水汽，尤长靖关掉热水，微闭着眼，捏紧了手中的毛巾。

出了浴室，尤长靖把毛巾搭在湿发上随意擦拭，先隔着木质栏杆朝一楼客厅里望了望，却没看见林彦俊的身影。他有点奇怪，想去他房间看看，还没走几步就又停下。

他发现他正站在阳台上，神色淡淡地望着远处，手中夹着明灭可见的细长香烟，在黑暗中像萤火虫在闪烁。

他还是第一次见他抽烟。

这也不是什么稀奇事。在娱乐圈里，抽烟是排解压力必不可少的方式，尤长靖也曾在深夜的练习室无眠后，借了经纪人的烟抽了几次。人们只能看到艺人表面的光鲜，却无法得知他们内心深处的绝望孤独。

隔着阳台的玻璃门，林彦俊单薄的身影隐在暮色里，黑夜给了他的侧脸完美的轮廓，漆黑的眼眸中敛着淡漠和安静。他缓缓吐出白色飘渺的烟圈，修长的手指夹着烟头，也是气质绝然。忧伤的孤独患者，大抵是这样。

尤长靖默默地站在原地注视着他，眼泪倏得就从眼睛里溢出来。

他见不得他这样落寞的神情。  
他认识的林彦俊，是他永远的墙，开心时会笑出可爱的酒窝，迷人的笑眼承载着温柔帅气。难过时从来不会去大肆宣扬，而是把痛苦消化在心里，摆出更坚强的表情。在他心中，林彦俊是弟弟，偶尔的脆弱也藏着少年的狠劲，他永远是最鲜活的烙印。  
可现在，他仿佛从彩色油画褪色成了只有黑白的素描，变得黯淡了。

尤长靖靠着墙角蹲下，捂着嘴，努力不让自己哭出声。泪水顺着指缝流下，沾湿嘴唇，是咸的味道。他很久很久没有哭过了。也许是喝了点酒的缘故，他根本无法停止哭泣。他伸手抓住左胸，心脏正揪紧地疼，是比胃痛更难受的感觉。脑袋昏沉沉的，本来理好的思绪再次被搅乱，浆糊似的凌乱不堪。

“长靖？你在这做什么？”  
是范丞丞。他本想上楼拿点东西，拐了个弯就撞见蹲在地上的尤长靖。尤长靖听到他声音，慌忙抬起头，明亮哀伤的泪眼无处躲藏，暴露在弟弟视线中。他又看见林彦俊好像听见这里的动静，正朝这走来。  
他瞬间慌了神，不想让他看见自己这副狼狈模样，赶忙站起身，推开范丞丞匆匆顺着楼梯踉跄而去。  
刚刚不见踪影，林彦俊就推门而入。

“怎么了？”他问呆呆望着楼梯的范丞丞。

范丞丞扭过头注视他，眼里尽是复杂的神色。他欲言又止，最终还是忍不住说了实话。

“哥，刚刚长靖他，蹲在这里哭呢。”

林彦俊顿时怔住。

“不是我多管闲事啊彦俊哥，”范丞丞有些拘谨，却还是把心里话吐了出来，“明眼人都看得出你们相互喜欢，干嘛非得这样折磨自己，不在一起呢？”

是啊，为什么要这么折磨自己呢？  
林彦俊苦涩地闭上眼睛，艰难地想。

过了一会，他拍拍范丞丞的肩，示意他知道了。又回房间拿了衣服，走进刚刚尤长靖才用过的浴室。

尤长靖躺在地下一层的房间里，点着一盏床头小灯，睁着眼睛盯着天花板发呆。

他的情绪已经平复下来了，眼泪也生生止住，只是眼睛肉眼可见的红肿。他给王子异发了微信，说自己身体不舒服先睡了，得到了子异温柔的关心问候。尤长靖裹紧被子，心底终于泛起点暖意。

林彦俊，林彦俊，林彦俊。

他举起手指，在空中一笔一画写着他的名字。写完后又忍不住自嘲，自己在做什么蠢事。

怎么办，不论大脑怎么放空，脑袋里总全是他，他的嗓音，他的长相，他的笑容，他的背影。平日思念的物像因为见到了真人开始具体刻画，他却早已失了章法，迷茫地不知道这段关系以后何去何从。

辗转反侧，他只觉大脑被酒精麻痹，有些涨的疼。鬼使神差的，他从行李箱的最深处，掏出被他小心翼翼用精致绒袋装着的那条手链，执在手心，看它在灯光下流转着明亮的色彩，像星辰般闪耀光芒。  
慢慢地把它戴上手腕，放在胸口处，心悸才好了些。每当夜深人静睡不着时，只有这样他才会觉得一丝心安。这条早已过时的手链，凝着林彦俊的和他全部美好的回忆。

那时在LA，他们像初见世面的小朋友，在那家珠宝店晃来晃去，满屋的首饰折射出耀眼的光，令人眼花缭乱。尤长靖还在四处打量时，是林彦俊揽过他，低头在他耳边轻轻建议，我们买条情侣手链吧。  
他本是有点害羞的，可对上他漾着笑意的眼眸，又好像什么也不在乎了。后来，他们挑了镶有酷帅的骷髅头的手链，为对方郑重地戴上。林彦俊还一本正经地把手链贴在他唇上印下五秒钟，说是以后不在彼此身边时，也能感受到他的气息。  
这倒是真的。在他们分开的这些日日夜夜，尤长靖只要揣着手链睡觉，梦里也全被他的气息包裹，沉稳又温柔。

就在这恍惚放空时，突然，他听见房间外响起不轻不重的敲门声，带着熟悉的规律和节奏。

“尤长靖。”

是他低沉的嗓音。尤长靖愣了下，身体开始止不住地颤抖。既期待又怕受伤害。他抑制不住见他的冲动，却又害怕他说出拒绝了断的话语。大脑一片空白，颤栗感叫嚣着所有器官。最终，努力平复内心，身体还是本能地走下床，转动把手给他开了门。

门一开，就对上了他深色的眼眸。

林彦俊似乎也是紧张的，双手无力地垂下，悄悄捏着睡衣下摆，竭力组织着措辞。忽然，他低下头，视线锁在他搭在门把手的白嫩小手上，满脸的错愕。

尤长靖顺着他的视线看去，强行平静的神色瞬间慌张。糟了，那条手链忘记取下来了。林彦俊不可能认不出来那是什么。  
身子又忍不住开始发抖。他咬紧唇，明白自己的感情算是赤裸裸暴露在他的面前，卑微孤零。一瞬间他只希望林彦俊能说得干脆些、痛快些，别让自己太过难堪就好。

抬起头，他却惊讶地发现林彦俊的视线早已又落回自己的脸上。

和刚刚平静无波不同，他好看的眸中有什么在剧烈翻滚，激起千层涟漪，又仿佛像深不见底的黑洞般把人吞噬。是什么被压抑住，却又挣脱束缚，奔涌而出。

下一秒，他低头，狠狠吻住了他。


	2. Chapter 2

尤长靖记得所有与林彦俊亲吻的感觉，却没有一种是今天这模样。

刚恋爱时是试探性的轻柔触碰，起了反应后会夹杂着深入缱绻的欲望，在后台偷吻时是狂风骤雨，离别不舍时是温柔飓风。  
而现在，像是最烈的酒被灌入喉咙，林彦俊锢紧他的肩膀，强势地吮吸干涩的唇瓣，舌尖毫不费力地滑入唇内，勾过他的与其缠绵。他感觉他的睫毛轻颤划过脸颊，激起密密麻麻的电流，瞬间布满全身，脚趾都因快感而蜷缩起来。

林彦俊独有的男人气息铺天盖地笼罩过来，他贪婪地吸入鼻腔，迸发出更强烈的欲望。尤长靖情不自禁地环上他的脖子，摁住他的后颈，与他更深入的亲吻，暧昧的水声从双唇交合处溢出，让人无法自拔。他们身体紧密贴合在一起，即使是宽松的睡裤也掩盖不住小腹下方鼓起的肿胀。

很快就不满足于亲吻。林彦俊把手从他睡衣下摆伸入，揉捏着他白嫩的腰间软肉，修长的手指慢慢向上揉搓，在他胸口鼓起的乳尖处打转。许久没有过的刺激感让尤长靖“嗯”地低吟一声，浑身不受控制地颤抖了一下，强烈的情欲冲击瞬间将他淹没。乳尖是他绝对的敏感处，很明显，林彦俊还没忘记。

林彦俊突然将他推倒在床上。  
还没等他适应倒在床铺上的眩晕感，他又欺身上来与他贴近，有力的小臂撑在被子上避免压到他。尤长靖把手抚上他的后颈想把他摁下继续亲吻，他却只把嘴唇停在一厘米远处，睁开眼眸凝视他。

手划过他的脸颊，是如此近在咫尺的距离。细碎的刘海，明亮的眼睛，眼皮上的小痣，红润的心形唇，还有睫毛划过手心的酥麻感，不再是虚无缥缈的幻象，而是伸手可触的真实。  
林彦俊这几年曾偷偷买过他代言的化妆品，因为里面会送一张尤长靖巨大的头像海报。他展开它，把它放在床上，俯身去吻纸上人的唇，甚至对着他做一些难以抑制的自我情欲排解。可惜那仅仅只是张薄薄的纸，只会给予冰凉的触感。而现在，低头就能感受他温热的气息打到脸上，那炽热温度无不在呐喊着——他回来了。

尤长靖就这样看见林彦俊的眸中，一瞬间翻滚出一滴豆大的泪珠。

“你哭了？”他不确定那颗水珠是泪还是汗，伸手想撩开他额前的碎发看看他的眼睛，却被他一手抓住，蹭在他的脸上。  
林彦俊把头埋在他的颈侧，紊乱的呼吸沾染着湿气，他轻轻用舌尖舔弄他白嫩的软肉，弄得他痒得低咛一声。

“我没有。”他的声音闷闷的，又像是撒娇，“你才哭了。”

一瞬间，心里某处堤坝被砸碎，尤长靖感到有些情绪汹涌而出，磅礴又气势汹汹，拍打冲击着最敏感的神经和脆弱的泪腺，鼻子一酸，不禁抱紧了他几分。  
都没变，一切都没变。

把睡衣的纽扣一颗颗解掉，他的吻又落在他的锁骨处，有些迷恋地啃咬，留下粉色的暧昧印记。再往下，他轻轻咬住早已挺立的乳尖，听到他呼痛，又温柔地用舌尖挑弄，快感一波波的刺激着感官，尤长靖把手臂搭在眼睛上，在黑暗中感受久违的情欲浪潮。

忽然，他只觉下身被握住，又立刻被温暖湿滑的感觉包裹，从未有过的湿腻潮热让他忍不住发出低哑的呻吟。他睁开眼，羞愧又惊讶地发现林彦俊正低头含着他的发胀处，额发遮住了他的眼睛，但他知道一定是专注又认真。他想象着他的脸和腮帮处因为吮吸舔舐的动作而形成的凹陷，与身下正真实叫嚣的一阵阵快感交互融合，不断地发出色情的喘息和低吟。

“林彦俊……”在满腔的快感中，他忍不住呼出他的名字，带着性感的尾音。他听到他的声音，力度变得越来越大。  
也许是很久没有经历过性事，也许也因为林彦俊从未给他做过这样的事而产生的刺激，在他一下下的舔咬和含吸中，他声声喘息越来越粗重，最终咬紧手背，发出一记闷哼，精液泄在林彦俊的手中，脸上和唇边。

他渐渐缓过神，身体却还陷在浓浓情欲中无法抽身。等完全适应后，林彦俊已经起身拿了面巾纸擦拭了大半。  
他有些愧疚，抽走他手里的纸，扶起他的下巴仔细帮他擦掉脸上沾到的白浊。嘴唇上的那点白色他舍不得用纸去触碰，于是捧起他精致的下颌线，轻柔地靠近吻掉。

“林彦俊，”他把脑袋搁在他的肩上，“你以前从没做过这个。”他知道他的轻微洁癖，他之前以为他是嫌用口很脏，所以不愿做这样的亲密。

“因为没来得及做，我们就分开了。”林彦俊偏过头，对准他的唇又亲上去，唇分后有些使坏地问：“你觉得自己是什么味道？”

尤长靖羞得捶他一下，又被他捉住手推倒在床。他压在他柔软的身体上，依旧肿硬的下身抵住他的小腹，让那处光裸的肌肤瞬间滚烫。他趴在他耳边，哑着嗓子询问：“你有带润滑吗？”

他使劲摇摇头。都禁欲七年了，谁还随身带这玩意？  
他听见他叹气一声，又自言自语：“算了。在子异家做也不太好。”

天哪，他们还在王子异的家里。  
一瞬间，尤长靖感觉脑袋要炸掉，浓重的羞耻感从身体深处叫嚣而出，脸颊开始涨红。在这天花板上面，其他人还在聊天打闹，他们却像偷情似的，做着情侣间最亲密的事。尤长靖甚至不确定刚刚自己连续的呻吟低喘有没有被弟弟们听见，他只能默默祈祷王子异的别墅隔音良好。

还好自己有良好的自带床单的习惯，他想。

林彦俊看他变得红扑扑的脸，明白他脸皮薄开始害羞了。以往在宿舍偷偷做时，他也总是这副羞涩难为情的表情。他揉捏着他的耳垂，小声促狭地问他：“你总得帮我解决吧。”

尤长靖瞪他一眼，在他看来却是羞怯的爱嗔。他低头感受他的小手开始抚摸自己的欲望，在自己沙哑的低吟中竟欲把头埋下去含住。林彦俊把他扯上来，从后面抱住他，把自己的欲望挤入他的臀缝间，就着刚刚混杂液体的湿润来回抽插。他同时吻住他的唇，双手放在他的胸前揉搓硬挺的乳尖，沉浸在他无法忍住的粗重喘息中，他不断地冲刺加速，顶点时低吼一声，释放了出来。

明明没有进入身体，尤长靖却觉得要累到虚脱，也比之前任何一场性事都要酣畅淋漓。

事后，林彦俊从背后抱住尤长靖，两人许久都没有说话。

尤长靖有些迷迷糊糊的。他觉得他们好像做错了什么。这一切发生得太快了。明明已经分手了，再次重逢，就算都怀揣着放不下的感情，也该从最简单的聊天沟通开始。可是，他们一上来就失控了。肌肤相亲，是怎么也压抑不住的原始情绪。

可是下一步，该怎么做呢。亲密得太突然，本该事后温存的时候却涌上了尴尬无措。他几次动了动嘴唇，却绞尽脑汁也不知道该说些什么。

不过林彦俊是比自己勇敢的，尤长靖想。如果不是他来这找他，他大概只会藏在安全区，摸着那条手链独自想他难受到天明。明天，他们又会回到既定的轨道，继续扯着伤口走剩下的路。

胡思乱想着，尤长靖感觉自己的左手被牵起，手腕被他握住。

他偏过头，这个角度只能看见林彦俊的侧脸。他正一言不发地摩挲着那条手链上的骷髅头，骨节分明的食指搭在尤长靖的手腕上，随着摩擦的频率上下抚摸。那块皮肤立刻就热起来。

不等他开口，林彦俊低下头，时隔七年，再次吻上那块已有点脱色的骷髅图案。  
那块钻不大，林彦俊的唇不止覆在了那上面，还触碰到了他手腕处的皮肤。尤长靖一直很白，皮肤也是光滑细腻的，但还是没有他的唇柔软。那停止了几秒钟的温软触感瞬间触中尤长靖内心深处最酸楚的部位，七年前他也是这么亲上去的。他鼻子立刻一酸，赶忙咬紧唇，拼命眨眨眼睛，不让眼泪冒出来。

可林彦俊将唇移开时，睁了眼，他欲哭的模样尽收眼底。他摸了摸他的眼睛，又掰过他的下巴吻他。

又吻了很久，才恋恋不舍地分开。

床头的台灯柔柔地照着，林彦俊就着这片暖色，混合着身下人好看的眉眼，心软得快要化出水。  
“刚才范丞丞跟我说，你哭了。”他用食指卷着他翘起的头发，轻声说。

尤长靖还在想怎么和他解释下原因，林彦俊又继续说，“我这几年很少抽烟，真的。今天那根，是两三个月来的第一根。”他想了想，又补充一句，“我知道对身体不好，你别担心。”

其实还有句没说。我想保持身体健康，才能一直陪伴你。林彦俊心里说道。

尤长靖愣了愣，赶忙解释：“不，我不是因为这个…”突然又想到，这个理由似乎挺不错的。至少，不用袒露真心话了。  
可是，他们已经这样坦诚了身体，还要他怎么才能做到继续隐瞒欺骗内心早已汹涌激荡的感情呢？他很爱很爱他，他希望他好，他要他每天都能开心，仅此而已。  
至于其他的，太累了，他不想再去考虑了。

“林彦俊。”他出声喊他名字。  
他“嗯”了一声。尤长靖正过身子，和他面对面侧躺着，注视着他的眼睛，抬起右手把他垂下的碎发拨弄到一侧去。

“我现在，也很爱你。”他一字一句，缓缓地说。他坚定的时候眸中含的是刀刃，深情的时候又像湖水。而现在，爱意混杂着韧性，眸中只荡漾着一个人。  
林彦俊神色动了动，想急切说什么，却被他用食指抵住了唇。  
“听我说完。”他眉毛是舒展的温柔，那双眼睛含着最明亮的光芒，直直落入林彦俊的心脏。

“我向你坦白，我这几年，从来没停止过想你。我过得很不好，很煎熬。你知道那种感受吗，明明内心每个细胞都叫嚣着去找你，可意识却要硬生生扯住身体。有时候，我也控制不住自己，最疯狂的一次，”尤长靖顿了顿，似乎在回忆，“就去年吧，在北京，我当时聚餐喝的有点多，竟然跑到你家门口去了。”

“当时手都伸出来了，却还是没有敲下去门。”他闭了闭眼，睁开时眼里闪着水光，“我那时觉得自己活该，当初分开是我提的，受不了的却也是我。我难受，是我应得的。”

“可是今天看到你抽烟时的样子，我才发现你也一样难过。”一想到这，尤长靖就开始泛酸，他把头埋进他的肩膀，双手紧紧抱住他的腰线，“可是你明明不该受这份痛苦的，是我不好，不够勇敢，不够坚持。就像今天，如果你不来找我，我大概永远也不会去找你。”

“林彦俊，现在，我不知道你是怎么想的，但是我，很想和你在一起。我们当初说事业稳定，现在应该还不算。但是我不想再浪费几个七年用作伤心难过了。我记得你以前常说，及时行乐，可只有和你在一起，才会快乐。”  
“所以，你能原谅我吗？”

以前他们吵架或者有分歧时，也总是尤长靖先开口，解释原因，请求谅解。因为比起用言语表示，林彦俊更多的是使用行动示好。比如蹭一蹭他的手臂，默默倒杯水给他，不吭声地替他刷鞋子。他们一个悄咪咪地通过动作挽回，一个直白地用话语低头，所以吵架冷战这种事，从来都不超过一天。

尤长靖说这些话，耗费了他一年的勇气。他生性善良，却把善良过于理性地用在了感情上，可是感情这种事本身就无对错是非，开始是源于相爱，结束是因为不爱。他们还爱着，却为莫须有的压力与担心而分开，结果只会是痛苦不堪。  
还好，风雨过后，他们依然爱着。

林彦俊一直沉默着，刚开始是他不让他说话，后来是认真地揣摩思考他的每一句话。尤其是他说他曾在他家门口过，那一刻林彦俊无比想奔回到那天，如果能碰巧打开一下门，抱抱他，该有多好。  
可惜没有如果。

其实他根本没有怪过尤长靖。即使在最艰难的黑夜，他脑袋里充斥的，也全都是想念。真要说的话，尤长靖才是最勇敢的。当初，那些压力，林彦俊何曾没有想过呢？他也怕过，却没有勇气提出口。是尤长靖大胆地说了出来，他才会没有辩驳地答应。他不该这么责备自己，不该这么小心翼翼的。  
事实上，他听见他说还爱着自己，就已经开心得转圈了。

林彦俊反抱住他，右手在他头发上轻轻揉捏，然后在他的发旋轻轻落下一吻。  
“傻瓜，我一点也不勇敢。你知道我今天为什么来找你吗？”  
尤长靖迷茫地摇摇头。  
“你还记得你刚刚洗澡的时候，写了什么吗？”  
尤长靖猛然抬头：“你…你看见了？”  
他点点头，笑着吻了吻他的眼睛。

林彦俊刚才听完范丞丞的话，想赶紧洗个澡，然后躺床上想想该怎么告诉尤长靖，自己其实不怎么抽烟这件事。他不想让他担心。

刚走进浴室，衣服还没脱，他就看到那行写在浴室玻璃门上的湿润的小字。  
尤长靖刚洗完澡还不久，屋内弥漫的水汽还未全散去。尤其是玻璃上，那明显与其他地方深浅不一的雾水一下就能看见。林彦俊呆呆地望着那行字，捏紧了手中的衣服。他不清楚眼中开始冒出的是泪，还是满屋的水汽蒸腾的缘故。

那是他再熟悉不过的字迹，写的是：LYJ♡YZJ。

那个爱心画的很小，但是仍然清晰可见。林彦俊抿住唇，忍不住伸手，把他写的每一个字都再次描摹一遍，尤其是那个爱心，他不仅勾勒了线条，还把它认真涂成了实心。

这行字说明，他们的感情还没有变，是不是？  
以前，林彦俊总把洗澡看作思考的绝佳时间，总会想很多很多事情，把它们在脑海中一一理顺。而今天，他脑袋里就只有一件事——去找尤长靖，告诉他，他一直爱他。

“然后你就来了？”尤长靖脸红得不敢看他，“天哪，我还以为那种在雾上写的字会马上消失呢，还好下一个进去的是你。”不然他还不知道被哪个弟弟笑话嘞。

“嗯。”林彦俊轻轻笑着，指腹蹭了蹭他柔软的脸颊。  
“尤长靖，你什么也没做错。你的顾虑也是我的顾虑，决定也不是一个人做的。过去的事就过去了，我们还有很多时间，不是吗？”林彦俊很认真地说，眼睫因嘴唇上下挪动而微微颤动。尤长靖感觉心脏因为他令人着迷的声音一点点松懈下来，一直紧绷的那根弦终于有了松动的痕迹。

“我也从来没停止过爱你，尤长靖。”  
最后，他的嘴角扬起了熟悉的弧度，那双认真的眼睛被深情覆盖，黑色的眸中只倒映着他一个人的身影。

他们再次情不自禁地接吻。情愫缠绕，温柔绵长。沉溺于这个缠绵的吻间时，林彦俊摸索着找到尤长靖的手，把自己的手指插进他的指缝，十指紧扣，再没松手。

林彦俊最终也没有上楼睡觉。好在小鬼他们几个都醉得不行，玩累了倒在床上不省人事，也没发现少了个室友。

早上从来都是尤长靖先醒过来。一夜好眠，致使醒来的第一个表情竟是笑容。听着身后平稳熟悉的呼吸声，脸上不禁笑意更甚。  
原来快乐来得这么简单。仅仅听到耳边有他的呼吸，就好。

尤长靖不忍打断他的睡眠，把他锢在腰上的胳膊轻轻抬起才下床。失而复得的感情让尤长靖洗漱时也一直笑着的，刷牙的时候差点把牙刷捅进喉咙呛到。尤长靖赶紧洗把脸试图变得清醒一点。  
照着镜子惊喜发现自己昨日哭过的双眼并没有像以往那样肿起来。大概是被他亲过了吧，他想着，又被自己这奇怪的想法给逗笑。

你完蛋了，尤长靖。被爱情冲昏头脑的他瞪了眼镜子中的自己，走出浴室。

他走进客厅，发现王子异已经起来了，正在打扫昨天他们疯狂过后的狼藉。地上全是蛋糕印子，还有不少酒瓶和零食纸袋散落在地。

尤长靖先打了个招呼，有些过意不去。明明是他们给王子异过生日，最后收拾的也是他。他跑去厨房拿了抹布，蹲在地上擦拭奶油的白色痕迹，扭头跟王子异说让他去休息。  
“子异，你今天是寿星诶，我来收拾就好啦。”

王子异摇摇头说不碍事。他怕他觉得不好意思，补充一句：“你们昨晚给我的快乐和幸福那么多，这点打扫根本不算什么。”  
王子异是真的很满足。他有多重情重义，从他费尽心思邀请大家过来就看得出来。尤长靖内心有些感触，拍了拍他的肩，继续低头擦地板。

“对了，你和彦俊，复合了吧。”王子异突然问道。  
尤长靖听到他的名字，嘴角是止不住地上扬。他点了点头，问了句：“你怎么知道的？”

“我猜的。你们的喜欢，挺明显的。”王子异笑了笑，“而且你今天一直在笑。”  
尤长靖不禁怀疑到底是多明显，连对感情最迟钝的王子异都能识别。他赶紧敛住笑容，可是笑意还是会从眼睛里冒出来。看来还是要低调一点，他想。

“没用的，长靖，”王子异看他憋笑的样子忍不住掩唇莞尔，“你们俩都是这样，对外人还好，对熟悉的人一点遮掩假装也没有，什么心情都表现在脸上了。”  
尤长靖听到这，不服气地撇撇嘴，也不再掩盖脸上洋溢的笑容。

“彦俊真的一直在喜欢你。”王子异看起来有些感概，“其实年初时，我和他聚了一次。”他终于引到了他想说的事上。  
“我们当时在一起拍杂志，晚上拍完了就去喝酒。”  
尤长靖放下抹布，静静地听他讲。

“那次他喝了挺多的，我们点的酒他喝了三分之二还多。然后他就醉了，好在我们酒店就在街对面，走几步路就行。”  
“我扶着他，结果出门是个公交车站，巧的是，那里有块广告牌，上面的人，是你。”  
尤长靖联想时间，立刻就想到是哪个代言。他记得那是个食物品牌，海报上他是笑的，很灿烂的那种。他有些不安地握紧拳，看着王子异，继续听他说。

“彦俊当时就不走了，就站在那，一直在看你在广告上的脸。”王子异说的很轻快，尤长靖听得却揪心，“他站了好久，大冬天的，冷风一直在刮。我拉他回去，他也不走。”  
“然后过了很久，他才说了句话。”王子异笑笑，问他，“你猜他说了什么？”  
尤长靖摇摇头。他不由得站起身，咬住唇，直直地注视着他。

“他在那看着你，说，尤长靖，你只要一直这么开心，就够了。”

王子异对这句话印象深刻。  
他原本以为，如果喜欢一个人，只有和他在一起才会心满意足。这个时候他才发现，原来喜欢到一种境界后，只要看到对方开心快乐，就会满足。很明显，他的好兄弟的感情，就处在这种高境界中。

尤长靖愣住了。他这才发现原来他们的想法都是一样的，都希望对方能一直快乐无忧，万事顺遂。  
可是他们兜兜转转了一圈才发现——只有和最爱的彼此在一起，他们才会永远快乐啊。

“过去的事就别说了。”背后突然传来熟悉的声音。尤长靖回头，发现林彦俊不知何时站在楼梯口，插着兜倚靠着墙。他轻咳一声，脸色有些不自然。尤长靖知道，那是害羞的表情。

清早的阳光正从楼梯间的窗户泄露进屋，打在他的身上，有点懒洋洋的意味。纵使他此时的头发是乱糟糟的，尤长靖也觉得，他永远是世上最好看的人。

林彦俊也目不转睛地凝视着他。终于能光明正大地看着他了。他的视线黏在他身上时，一向都是火热的。他看见尤长靖的表情变得柔软下来，唇边勾起笑意，朝着他伸开了双臂，像撒娇的小朋友求抱一样。  
也像那天他在机场时那样。

林彦俊当然毫不犹豫地小跑过去，用力抱紧他的身体。与在机场时不同，虽然拥抱的距离都是负的，但那时他们的心里更多的是忐忑和猜测，而现在，两颗挨得很近的心脏被幸福和信任感包裹住，丘比特用丝带在外面打了个死结，一辈子也拆不开了。

“咳咳，抱够了没有呀。”  
楼上忽然传来贱兮兮的声音。他们抬起头，才发现所有人都醒了，全挤在二楼的栏杆上饶有兴趣地朝他们这俯身看着，就连王子异不知何时也被叫上去了。

尤长靖脸皮薄的很，看着弟弟们打趣的眼神，立刻松开了林彦俊，瞪了他一眼，红着脸跑出了客厅。林彦俊却一点不自在也没有，镇定自若地抓起沙发上的抱枕，邪魅一笑，用力朝楼上扔去。他们没料到他的攻击，尖叫着躲开，回过神来又不甘示弱地反击。几个大男孩像小学生一样，只要聚在一起，啥幼稚的游戏都能玩起来。

不过很快就停止了打闹，因为有人要离开了。他们抽出一天的时间已是难得，现在又要马上投入工作当中，很无奈，却也欣慰。刚出道那会九个为了梦想横冲直撞的男孩，如今都是可以独当一面、从容不迫的前辈。

林彦俊和尤长靖还是要飞回北京。其实离开时蔡徐坤和王琳凯也要回京，黄明昊非常地贴心给他们分别买了不同的航班。林彦俊临走之前煞有其事地拍拍他的背，使了几个眼色，承诺给予他最大的感谢。

他们坐一辆车去的机场。和来的时候一句话不说不同，他们坐在轿车后座，紧挨着身体，林彦俊还把手悄悄挪过去，勾住尤长靖的小拇指。他本来看着窗外，感受到手上触感一惊，扭头看他。林彦俊对他一笑，得寸进尺地又勾过其他几根手指，用力握住。

尤长靖出乎意料地没有凶他，只是朝司机那看去，见他没察觉，又轻轻地反握住他的手。手心里干燥的温度让他心头一暖。

这种偷偷摸摸的感觉恍然间又回到了刚出道那会儿，耐不住心底涌上的喜欢劲儿，他们也会躲在车里做一些亲密的事。印象最深的一次，两人坐在保姆车的最后一排，前面不仅有司机和经纪人，还有几名掺着瞌睡的队友。林彦俊趁着低头假装系鞋带，顺势把尤长靖也摁下来，在座位下方的阴影处接吻。  
当然很快就被害羞的某人推开。但林彦俊直起身侧头看他时，染了红晕的脸颊和撅起的嘴角，夹杂着抖动的睫毛，翻滚着甜蜜的糖浆，够他细细品味一辈子了。

想到这里，林彦俊笑出了声。尤长靖似乎知道他在笑什么，狠狠捏了捏他的手，斜眼瞪他，嘴角无奈地弯起弧度。

“对了，尤长靖，之前的协议算是失效了，我又写了一份新的。”林彦俊想到了什么，偏过头对他说，一脸快夸我的表情。  
“你写了什么？”听到他的话，他有些好奇地问。

林彦俊摸出手机，打开备忘录，把写好的三行字递给他看。

1.只看着对方。

2.私下见面不能停。

3.林彦俊永远喜欢尤长靖。

尤长靖扑哧一笑，这样简简单单的文字，果然是林彦俊会写的东西。他的指尖在手机屏幕上规律敲打着，若有所思。过了一会，他抽回被握住的手，把双手放上手机屏幕，删除了什么，又修改了什么。林彦俊想凑过去看，被他挡住，说等一下。

又过了好一会，才等他改好，笑眯眯地递过去塞他手里。

林彦俊赶忙看了看，前两条一点儿也没动，只有最后一条做了很大的修改。他盯着这条，不禁抿抿唇，眼里闪烁着什么光芒。

3.LYJ♡YZJ。

“抱歉，这颗心找了一会。”尤长靖笑笑，不自然地摸摸头发，又平静下来，注视着他，一字一顿地说：“林彦俊，你那么写，是不对的。”

“爱是双向的啊。”  
而一颗爱心，就足够了。

他没有说话，只是目光收紧，更用力地握住他的手。

这份协议，希望能永远有效。

转眼间就到了虹桥机场。车停在路边，尤长靖朝窗外望了望，已经有不少粉丝扛着相机或是举着手机站在那儿，聚成一团。他们对视一眼，默契地拉上口罩，打开车门，先后走出来，并排站着。

“一起走。”林彦俊侧过头看他，用只有他们能听见的声音说。  
尤长靖眼睛弯了一下，点点头。

昨天在机场，他们还是最熟悉的陌生人。今天，他们却是久别重逢的恋人。

不远处的人们看见，作为视线焦点的两个帅气的男孩，并着肩，一起朝他们走来，步调默契，眼神合拍。恍惚间，仿佛回到了刚出道的那天晚上，他们也是这样并排着走出的比赛场馆，坚定又执着。

只是那时，他们走向的是开始个人职业生涯的道路。  
而现在，他们走向的，是属于他们彼此共同的未来。

END


End file.
